Devina Who?
by OtakuWhovian1224
Summary: The Doctor. An unsuspecting fangirl. You can just imagine what'll happen.


Yello!

Just so you know, I am not abandoning my other story 'Dang it, why me?!' This idea just popped up into my head so I thought about writing it down. I actually made it last year and yesterday I just saw it smushed under some books on my desk so I decided to post it. Sorry if its horrible. Yeah . I just love inserting OCs into fics. I probably won't be continuing this. Enjoy!

"April, _April,_APRIL!"

I blinked as the world came back into focus. A little girl with pale skin and strawberry hair towered over me. I groaned and pushed her gently off me.

Where was I? In fact, _who _was I? I couldn't seem to remember anything. Was that my name? April? My eyebrows furrowed in forced concentration and I screwed up my face.

_Think…_

It was like something clicked. Right, right. My name is Devina. I am fifteen. I had…I think… brown hair and blue eyes. That's right! But those were the only things I remembered. So why did the redhead call me April? Speaking of redheads, the little girl looked really familiar….

"Oi, April," the redhead said.

"Who's that?" I asked. "What am I doing here? Who are you?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh sorry," she said sarcastically. "Your April, I'm Amelia. We're sisters; ring a bell?"

I stared at her for a bit.

"Amelia what?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Amelia Pond."

Ok I'm SURE I've heard that name before. Amelia Pond. Ameelia Poond. Amelia Po-

Something clicked once more and a memory of a tv show rose to the surface. A certain TV show named Doctor Who….

I gasped and looked at Amelia with renewed vigor. Oh. My. God. Amelia Pond was sitting in front of me? I shook my head in disbelief and scoffed. Of course not. This must be the girl who played seven year old Amelia Pond in the show.

I must have gotten on the show somehow. The cameras should be hidden around here somewhere. But how did I get to Britain? Before I was in….America….that's right, I remember, Miami, Florida.

"Oi, you gonna stare in space all day?" Amelia asked. I shook my head at her disapprovingly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Show some manners. I'm older than you young lady," I said. She rolled her eyes at me again.

"Yeah by a week and you never fail to remind me about it," she said and crossed her arms. What? A week? I'm fifteen and a half and she's seven. That's a heck of an age difference-

I suddenly noticed that my hands were really small, smaller than they should have been. Plus instead of looking down at her with my height, my eyes were at the same level as Amy. Something was SERIOUSLY wrong here. I pulled my suddenly long hair in front of my face so I could see it, silently confirming my suspicions.

Yup, it was ginger. Well kind of a strawberry blonde. A mix of the two with the red slightly overpowering the yellow. I began to slightly hyperventilate.

'Calm down Devina,' I thought. 'Just go with the flow.'

I cleared my throat and looked back at Amelia.

"Right, umm so what were we doing?" I asked her, nervously rubbing my hands together.

She got down on her knees and motioned for me to follow.

"I was just about to pray to Santa. Come on, you should join me," she said.

"Santa?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I know it's a little too early in the year but this is important, now hush!" She snapped. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. I followed her, though I felt kind of stupid praying to _**Santa.**_

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish," Amelia said.

"It's Easter now, so I hope we didn't wake you but honest, it's an emergency," I said, remembering the line. Additionally, I wanted to remind Amelia how stupid it was to pray to Santa at Easter…or pray to Santa at all actually. She peeked open an eye at me, annoyed, but shut it back just as quick.

"There's a crack in our wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but we know it's not. Because at night there's - voices," I could hear the fear in her voice and shivered, deciding to continue.

"So could you please send someone to fix it? Maybe a fireman-" I began.

"Or a policeman," Amelia cut in. "Or a…."

At that moment I heard a weird, loud wheezing sound that I immediately detected as the TARDIS materializing. Or in this case, crashing. Then a boom was heard then the sound of the shed being destroyed. Amelia snapped open her eyes, looking at me then faced her attention to the window.

She turned around again. "Back in a moment," she assured Santa.

Then she picked up a flashlight which was conveniently on the floor beside her and peered through it the window. I smushed my face against hers so I could see out the window too. The  
TARDIS had landed on its side on the poor garden shed. Amelia looked at the words 'Police Public Call Phone Box.' Specifically 'police'.

"Thank you Santa," Amelia whispered in awe and quickly clambered out of the room. I sat there in silence, taking everything in. Oh my God. I was about to meet the doctor. THE DOCTOR. And I was in very in need of a doctor right now. I grinned from ear to ear. I didn't care if this was a dream, or a hallucination or if maybe this was real. Who ever got a chance like this?

I noticed I had been in the room for a while and looked out the window again just in time to see the doctor fall from the TARDIS to the ground. I ran from the room, down the stairs and into the garden.

"I don't know yet," the doctor was in the process of saying. His hands were glowing faintly with gold dust residue. "I'm still cooking-and who might you be?" he asked, seeing me run up to them.

"Her sister," I replied as I stared at him in pretend shock. Only it wasn't pretend. I couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. My hand reached out on its own. I wanted to touch him, to see if he was real. My hand was in mid air when I broke out of my daze and quickly drew it back to my side.

The Doctor glanced at me quizzically before returning his gaze to Amelia.

"Does it scare you?" He asked her. She was still clearly curious about the regeneration energy.

"No," she insisted. "It just looks a bit weird." He tutted and shook his head at her.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall, does it scare you?" He looked at both of us.

"Yes," Amelia and I instantly replied. The doctor looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. He jumped up off the ground, catapulting into action.

"Well then, no time to lose," he said staring into each of our eyes. "I'm the doctor. Do everything I tell you. Don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." I was a bit impressed at the amount of authority in his voice.

Before he turned around and walked straight into a tree.

We hovered over him. Amelia was worried but kept a nonchalant expression.

"Are you alright?" We asked simultaneously.

"Early days," he began, not even the least bit embarrassed about walking into a tree in front of two young girls. "Steering's a bit of."

We walked from the garden into the kitchen. As Amelia searched the fridge for the desired fruit, I saw the doctor observing his surroundings. I could imagine that the clockwork in his head was turning and he was analyzing the hiding places in the room. How spacious it was, the exit points in case a random alien jumped through the door and had to run.

Well that's what I would like to think he was doing. In reality, there was a goofy smile stretched across his face and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I watched him, smiling softly. His eyes suddenly snapped to mine and I quickly looked in another direction. I could feel his gaze boring hotly into my very being and I shifted uncomfortably, hoping that he would stop. What did I do? Geez Amy, hurry up and find the damn apple already!

Luckily, Amelia chose that moment to come bounding back to us, red apple in hand.

"If, you're a doctor, why does your box say police?" She asked curiously. The doctor, ignoring her or clearly too hungry to be distracted, snatched the fruit from her hand and bit into it. It didn't even last two seconds in his mouth before he spit out onto the floor. A few stray clumps hit me in the face and I wiped them of hurriedly.

"That's disgusting," I mumbled, wiping my face.

"That's disgusting," the doctor also said, referring to the apple. "What is that?"

"Obviously, it's an apple," I deadpanned. He looked at me, annoyed. I snickered.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples," he stated.

"You said you loved them," Amy said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Apparently not," I mumbled again earning another look from the doctor.

"No, no, no," he said, ignoring me again. Why was everyone ignoring me today?

"I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt," he complained like a spoilt child. I rolled my eyes and retrieved the yoghurt that I found on the top shelf of the fridge. I quickly gave it to him and stepped out of the way, knowing what was going to happen and not wanting to get messy. He ripped off the cover, poured it into his mouth then spat it out.

"I HATE yoghurt," he grumbled and my eye twitched. "Its just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite," Amy said exasperatedly.

"New mouth, new rules," he said as if that explained everything. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wro-o-NG! Argh!" He twitched violently and then slapped his forehead.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked.

"Everything," I said gleefully,

"Nothing's wrong with me! It's not even my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?" He was totally earning himself a slap for later. "You're Scottish. Fry something."

Amelia got out the crockery and the bacon while I set the oven. I don't know how I even knew how to set it, I've never cooked a day in my life….I think. Did I? I hope I'll get my memories back soon. I looked over at the doctor who was dripping on the floor.

'So cute,' I thought, returning to fan girl mode then immediately snapping out of it. No time for that now.

"I'll get you a towel," I told him and ran out of the room. I wandered around for a bit before realizing I had no idea where the towels were. Most likely the bathroom but I didn't even know where THAT was. I began walking up and down the hallway, opening random doors till I found what I was looking for. I opened the bathroom cabinet and grabbed a towel, causing all the rest of the towels to tumble to the floor out of balance. I kissed my teeth and put them back into order then retraced my steps to the kitchen.

I handed it to him and he smiled at me before proceeding to wipe himself off. I sat at the table and motioned for him to join me. In about ten minutes the bacon was finally ready.

Amelia set the tasty food on a plate and handed it to me. I in turn gave it to the doctor who was now sitting in front of us. He chewed a piece with a thoughtful expression and I actually thought he was going to eat it till he spat it out again.

"Bacon, that's bacon," he said as he leaned across the table and stared me in the eyes. "Are you trying to poison me?" he asked seriously. I resisted the urge to laugh and bit my lip. Meanwhile, Amelia, still standing by the oven, prepared a saucepan of baked beans.

"Ah, you see? Beans," the doctor looked at us with a lopsided grin. I shook my head and chuckled, knowing how this would turn out. After a few minutes, the doctor scooped some beans into his mouth. He grimaced then ran to the sink and spat it out immediately.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

I looked for some loaves and took out a slice of bread, lathering some butter on it. Simple. I don't know why I even bothered though.

"Bread and butter," he looked at me approvingly. "Now you're talking."

Not twenty seconds later, he opened the front door and threw the plate of bread and butter out. A cat let out a shrill meow in protest as it must have gotten hit. Ouch.

"And stay out!" He began to pace the kitchen while Amelia looked for more food in the fridge.

"Poor cat," I murmured. The doctor sent me an amused look and smiled. I smirked back at him.

"Got some carrots," Amelia said.

"Carrots? Are you insane?" He and I said simultaneously. He glanced back at me before storming over to the refrigerator

"I know what I need! I need….I need…I need…" He began looking for items before he brought the famous food duo out.

"Fish fingers, and custard!" I said with him again. I just couldn't help it. I could recite this episode blindfolded with my hands tied around my back. Yup, I had no life. The doctor frowned and shut the fridge, walking over and kneeling down in front of me. Curse my shortness.

"How did you know that?" He asked. I resisted saying 'spoilers' but instead just shrugged.

"Know what? I saw you take it out," I said innocently. He studied me more, thinking deeply.

"There's something I'm missing about you," he said and tapped his chin. I put on my best confused expression. I couldn't tell him yet! This was too fun.

Amelia went to get some ice cream while the doctor stood and heated up his fish fingers in the microwave. I searched in Amelia's fridge for something to eat also when I saw a jar of Peanut Butter. My eyes lit up and I beamed. I loved peanut butter! (A/N I don't really like Pb. I mean its okay but I don't like it _that_ much.) I could literally sit and eat it with a spoon all day. As a matter of fact…why not?

I took out the peanut butter along with a large spoon I found and sat at the table. Amy clunked down beside me with her tub of ice cream while the doctor poured the custard into a large bowl. He sat in front of us and began to eat his meal. I dug out a huge spoonful of peanut butter and stuffed it in my mouth. The creamy flavor assaulted my taste buds and I almost moaned. (A/N not that kind of moan you twats) Mmm crunchy goodness.

Amelia watched the doctor suck the custard off a fish finger, too engrossed with his actions to really eat the ice cream. I laughed a bit too. He did look adorably funny. He put the bowl to his mouth and drank the custard like it was funny before smiling and wiping his mouth.

"Funny," Amelia said. I grinned and nodded.

"Am I?" he asked, thinking it over. "Good. Funny's good. What are your names?"

"Amelia Pond," Amelia said quickly.

"And you?" the doctor asked, nodding at me.

"Umm… April! Hehe. Yeah that's right. April Pond," I said nervously before smiling. That was a close one.

"Those are brilliant names! Amelia and April Pond. Like names in a fairy tail," he dragged out the 'pond'.

Amelia smiled and I sighed, scooping some more peanut butter into my mouth.

"SO girls, are your mom and dad downstairs? I thought I must have woken them up by now," he asked.

My mouth was full so I gestured to Amelia to answer. I couldn't remember the line anyway.

"We haven't got a mom and dad, just an aunt," she said softly. The doctor smiled at us and half whispered like he was sharing a secret.

"I haven't even got an aunt," he informed.

"You're lucky," Amelia said. I swallowed my peanut butter and smacked my lips. That took a long while to eat. Hmm, small seven year old mouth, got to get used to that.

"I know," he said then looked at me. "SO your aunt then. Where is she?"

He was clearly asking me but I stuffed some more Pb in my mouth as an excuse and shrugged. After it was obvious I wasn't going to answer, Amelia spoke up.

"She's out," she said.

"Probably drunk," I mumbled to myself but I was pretty sure the doctor heard me. He raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why a little girl would be thinking those things.

"And she left you all alone?" He asked skeptically. I started

door molding, baseboards, baseboard 1/4 rounds, picture frames, making door frame corners, really anything else that you want to come to a perfect 90* corner also like a box.

. /search?q=bridle+joint&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=RcRhU9KJOO21sASNm4DADQ&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=773#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=8UOjBajlUzmomM%253A%3BCMy0sVQjXK218M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252FImages%252Fcorner%252520bridle% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B400%3B266


End file.
